Freeless
by ermayasebby
Summary: Kuroko ditemukan tak sadarkan diri dengan luka dan memar, saat Midorima dan Akashi tengah berpatroli dengan para pengawal istana. Siapa yang melukai Kuroko? Apa hubungan Kuroko dengan Imayoshi, baca kelanjutannya di fanfik Freeless (oneshoot)


**Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi dan Midorima tengah berpatroli di daerah kekuasaannya bersama dengan beberapa penjaga, sampai pada sungai yang bercahaya, menampakan sosok pemuda bertubuh duyung tengah terluka di bahu dan hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Shintaro periksa dia, jangan sampai darah siluman rendahan itu mengotori sungai bercahaya milik Kisedai ini"

Midorima melangkah mendekat d ikuti beberapa penjaga sedang Akashi tidak bergerak dari tempat, penjaga mengangkat tubuh pemuda bersurai baby blue keluar dari air dan yang mengejutkan adalah tubuh kecil penuh dengan luka lebam yang sudah membiru. Namun yang membuat seorang Akashi terkejut adalah tanda di pinggang sang pemuda, tanda yang telah di tunggu Kisedai selama ribuan tahun, tanda yang menunjukan bahwa sang pemuda bersurai baby blue yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu adalah reingkarnasi dari pengantin dunia bawah.

"Akashi! Tanda ini?" Bukan hanya Akashi yang menyadari tanda di tubuh pemuda ini, tapi Midorimapun juga.

"Bawa-"

"Lep-askan~" Tubuh pemuda yang sudah kering karena di keluarkan dari sungai, siripnya berganti menjadi kaki dan 5 ekor besar berwarna putih tumbuh menutupi tubuh si pemuda yang tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun. Para menjaga bahkan terpesona oleh keindahan tubuh si pemuda walau penuh dengan luka lebam sekalipun tidak terkecuali Akashi dan Midorima 2 dari 6 anggota penguasa yang bernama Kisedai. Namun sayang setelah tubuh si pemuda bersurai baby blue berubah, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Pemuda itu di bawa ke istana, dan di berikan ruangan khusus agar tidak sembarang yang bisa memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di tempat lain tampak beberapa pemuda bersurai pelangi tengah membicarakan hal penting.

"Jadi pemuda yang Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi bawa tadi adalah pengantin dunia bawah-ssu?" Pemuda bersurai blonde mengintimidasi keheningan.

"Ya, aku dan Akashi melihat tandanya sendiri di tubuh pemuda itu" Ucap Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi aku belum memastikan secara detailnya" Sambung Akashi.

"Ehh jadi pemuda itu bagaimana bisa bertemu?" Tanya Murasakibara pemuda bersurai lavender dengan nada malasnya.

"Di- jalan" Ucap Midorima sendiri tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang merupakan kenyataan yang ada.

"OI MIDORIMA TEME, JANGAN BERCANDA!" Ucap Aomine yang tak percaya.

BUKKKKK!

Tampak pemuda bersurai merah bergaris hitam membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ahhh maaf, terlambat" Ucap pemuda bernama Kagami memasuki ruangan.

"Oi Bakagami lama!" Ucap pemuda bernama Aomine menggebrak meja.

"APPP-" Belum selesai Kagami protes tiba-tiba.

"Permisi, boleh aku tanya dimana pintu keluar ?" Pemuda yang seharusnya masih terbaring di dalam ruangan, yang seharusnya masih terluka dan kesakitan kini tengah berdiri di belakang Kagami.

"WWAAAAAAAA!" Semua yang ada di ruangan terkejut tidak terkecuali Akashi walau hanya membuka matanya, bahkan seorang Akashi pun terkejut dengan keberadaan orang asing yang tak bisa ia deteksi kehadirannya.

"Oi, jangan mengagetkan! Siapa?" Ucap Kagami spontan tidak mengenali sosok di belakangnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu" Jawabnya singkat, tanpa ekspresi dengan mata aquamarine yang begitu indah mampu menghipnotis semua yang ada di ruangan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar-?" Akashi yang kesal dengan hal yang terjadi sedari tadi pagi, melemparkan gunting keramatnya kearah Kuroko tanpa mempertimbangkan bahwa yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka adalah pengantin dunia bawah yang sedari ribuan tahun lalu mereka tunggu, tidak boleh di biarkan mati sia-sia. Sesaat sebelum gunting terlepas dari tangan.

"Akashi!" Midorima menyadarkan Akashi bahwa apa yang ia lakukan akan berdampak, mereka kehilangan pengantin yang telah mereka tunggu sejak lama.

SSYYYAATTTTTT

Gunting tidak menancap pada tubuh Kuroko tapi menancap di dinding namun cukup dekat untuk melukai pipi Kuroko hingga meneteskan darah segar sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Oi Akashi apa kau sudah gila!" Aomine yang geram asal mengatai Akashi, bila karena kekesalan Akashi mereka semua harus menunggu ribuan tahun lagi karena kehilangan pengantin.

"Aominecchi benar-ssu, Kurokocchi jadi berdarah-ssu" Rengek Kise pemuda bersurai blonde pada Akashi.

"Nee~ Kuro-chin sudah pergi lagi~" Tiba-tiba Murasakibara membuka suara, membuat semua berfokus pada Kuroko. Namun benar Kuroko sudah tak ada pada tempatnya lagi.

"Cepat kita cari Kuroko nanodayo. Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari istana nanodayo" Ucap Midorima membuat semua yang ada di ruangan segera keluar berpencar mencari sosok yang seperti bayangan, tak bisa di prediksi keberadaannya.

.

.

Kuroko Side

Tubuh kecil menyusuri tiap ruangan mencari jalan keluar, walau tubuhnya masih sakit karena luka lebam yang belum sembuh. Kaki berat untuk melangkah seperti di paku, kepala yang mulai terasa berputar dengan kondisi yang seperti itulah Kuroko sampai pada ruangan, dan tak sadarkan diri kembali.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

10 menit

Basah, lengket dan lembab ada yang tengah menjilati wajahnya saat ini, dengan sangat terpaksa Kurokopun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan hingga bola bening berwarna aquamarine yang indahpun kini terlihat.

"Eh?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut di pemilik nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Betapa tidak yang sedari tadi menjilati wajahnya adalah seekor anjing dengan mata yang sama dengan miliknya, warna aquamarine jernih. Anjing tadi mendekatinya dan bersuara manja seolah Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemilik anjing tersebut.

"Kau disini rupanya Tetsu" Tiba-tiba pemuda berkulit sedikit lebih gelap, sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Oi, jangan ke si-tu itu ruangan-" Kagami takut-takut untuk mendekat lebih jauh lagi karena-

"Ah itu anjing yang di bawa Kagami kemarin" Ucap Aomine mendekati Kuroko mengelus lembut kepala anjing membuat anjing tersebut bermanja ria dengan tangan Aomine.

Guk Guk~

"Ja-jangan mendekat, Nigou!" Anjing yang sedari tadi tengah bermanja ria dengan tangan milik Aomine melihat sosok kagami di balik pintu anjing yang di panggil Nigou pun langsung berlari mendekat, semakin Nigou mendekat semakin kencang pula lagi Kagami menjauh. Walau Aomine berkata bahwa Kagamilah yang membawa Nigou ke istana ini, tapi itu karena beberapa kondisi Nigou yang tengah terluka parah munkin di serang oleh siluman lain atau bahkan iblis lain yang pasti kondisi Nigou saat itu adalah kondisi dimana Kagami tak bisa membiarkannya di hutan sendirian. Karena itulah setiap Nigou melihat Kagami ia akan berlari mengejarnya, tetapi sebenarnya Kagami tidak tahan berhadapan dengan anjing, walaupun kekuatan iblisnya setara dengan Aomine Daiki sekalipun.

Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsusi, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta adalah Kiseki no sedai (Kisedai) yang merupakan keturunan iblis tidak terkecuali Kagami Taiga namun ia berbeda dengan Kisedai, Kagami masih kurang dalam pengalaman sebagai seorang iblis namun kekuatannya setara dengan Aomine karena itulah mereka sering bertarung One to One dengan Aomine hanya sekedar untuk mengukur kemampuan saja.

Mereka berada di dunia atas untuk mencari reingkarnasi pengantin dunia bawah, entah apakah manusia, siluman, malaikat jatuh ataupun iblis sekalipun. Hingga waktu ribuan tahun pun berlalu sampai hari dimana Midorima dan Akashi bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang memiliki tanda pengantin dunia bawah di tubuhnya. Karena itu tak mungkin mereka melepaskan Kuroko begitu saja.

.

.

Setelah itu Aomine berhasil membujuk Kuroko untuk kembali ke ruangannya, dan disinilah mereka semua berkumpul. Kisedai dan Kagami tersebar di seluruh ruangan sedang Kuroko tengah berbaring karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Setelah itu Kuroko pun di jelaskan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir mengenai siapa saja semua pria di depannya dan tujuannya membawa Kuroko ke istana ini.

"Karena itu mulai sekarang kau adalah Pengantin dunia bawah dan akan tinggal di istana ini bersama kami, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi mengintimidasi.

"Ano maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko tidak takut membuat semua terkejut bahka kacamata Midorimapun retak.

"Kenapa-ssu, Kurokocchi bisa belajar pelan-pelan untuk membiasakan diri di sini-ssu" Bujuk Kise.

"Bukan karena itu, Kise-kun" Balas singkat Kuroko.

"Lalu kenapa, Tetsu?" Aominepun meminta penjelasan.

"Itu- karena aku sedang mejalankan perintah dari Imayoshi-san" Jawaban ini sungguh membuat Aomine geram mendengar nama tak asing di sebut oleh Kuroko.

"Perintah?" Tanya Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Aku adalah pelayan Imayoshi-san karena itu tugas aku adalah melayani apapun perintah Imayoshi-san" Ucap Kuroko dengan santai, tentu saja dalam batas-batas tertentu. Murasakibara yang mendengar jawaban Kuroko langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi, namun di cegah oleh Akashi.

"Atsushi, mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara bariton yang khas.

"Pergi menghancurkan Imayoshi~" Mendengar Murasaibara dengan nada malas namun mata yang tersirat kebencianpun membuat Kuroko tidak mengerti keadaan.

"Eh?"

"Atsushi jangan sekarang, tunggulah sampai aku perintahkan" Balas Akashi masih memandang Kuroko intens.

"Tu-tunggu dulu jangan bilang luka di tubuhmu juga adalah Imayoshi yang melakukannya nanodayo!" Tuduh Midorima teringat banyaknya luka yang di lukis pada tubuh Kuroko, mendengarnya membuat darah Aomine dan Kagami mendidihpun hendak pergi sama seperti Murasakibara tadi.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu, sepertinya semua salah paham?" Ucap Kuroko membuat semua semakin pusing.

"Jelaskan sekarang apa yang salah Tetsuya" Perintah mutlak Akashipun terdengar tak ada kata yang pantas selain menurutinya.

"Aku adalah siluman yang bermutasi, seperti yang Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun lihat kemarin, saat terkena air kaki ku akan berubah menjadi sirip seperti duyung, bila kering maka sirip di kakiku hilang dan ekor musangpun tumbuh, bila aku terjatuh lebih dari 5 detik maka ekorku akan hilang dan berganti menjadi sayap. Karena mutasi ini banyak siluman yang takut padaku menghinaku mengutukku karena itu aku tak mempunyai tempat untuk tinggal sampai pada Imayoshi-san menemukanku dan menjadikanku pelan di kediamannya. Namun tugasku hanya menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan malam tidak kurang dan lebih." Penjelasan Kuroko membuat semua sedikit lebih lega.

"La-lu luka lebam di tubuh Kurokocchi ini, karena siapa-ssu?" Tanya iblis blonde bernama Kise.

"Ahh~ aku belum terbiasa menggunakan wujudku dalam bentuk duyung karena itu aku terbentur karang, batu, koran dan lain lainnya" Ucap Kuroko sedikit menghela nafas.

"A-Apa?" Bahkan seorang Akashipun sulit untuk mencerna kesalah pahaman ini.

"Kuroko, kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakannya mengapa kau gunakan bentuk itu?" Tanya Kagami dengan polosnya, namun benar apanya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kagami tadi.

"Sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu tanpa sengaja Imayoshi-san memasuki kamarku saat aku tengah bersiap, dan sepertinya beliau melihat tanda lahir ini. (menunjuk bukti bahwa Kuroko adalah pengantin dunia bawah)Lalu Imayoshi-san memberikanku perintah untuk memberikan pesan pada beberapa iblis kejam yang ada di timur, katanya. Tuan Haizaki dan Hanamiya yang merupakan teman Imayoshi bilang kalau aku ma bertemu dengan mereka aku harus tahu warna biru tua laut yang hitam pekat, karena itu aku pergi ke laut sungai dan teluk dari sanalah aku mendapatkan luka lebam ini Kagami-kun. Lalu katanya lagi, surat ini harus di berikan pada para iblis tengil yang kejam, eh? Imayoshi-san bilang apa lagi ya? kalau gak salah iblis yang harus ku temui adalah monster? Tapi mereka tak akan menyakitiku, saat aku tanya kenapa bisa begitu, lalu dia memberikanku surat untuk di berikan pada iblis tersebut" Jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"TEMEEEEE,TENGGGILLLL? NYARI MATIIIIIII" Ucap Kagami dan Aomine untuk saat ini sehati.

"Aku juga ikut-ssu, Aominecchi Kagamicchi" Ucap Kise tak kalah membara.

"Tetsuya berikan surat itu" Ucap Akashi dengan angkuh namun itu tak membuat Kuroko gentar sampai-

"Ta-pi Akashi-kun"

"Berikan!" Sekali bentak cukup untuk membuat Kuroko Tetsuya diam seribu bahasa, lalu dari salah satu ekornya keluar tulisan tulisan keramat langsung terbang keudara memadat dan berubahlah menjadi tabung berisikan surat dari Imayoshi.

Akashi membuka suratnya di ikuti Midorima yang memperhatikan dari samping.

* * *

'Dari Imayoshi

Pengantin dunia bawah, telah di antar sampai pada tuan Kisedai dan Kagami Taiga~'

"Imayoshi-san menuliskan apa? Mengapa Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun tampak kesal?" Ucap Kuroko takut akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Bukannya mengantar Kuroko ke sini dengan selamat, dia malah menyuruh Kuroko pergi seorang diri!" Ucap Midorima sudah penuh dengan kilatan kekesalan.

"Semua ayo!" Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba mulai melangkah.

"Eh kemana Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise senang senang saja.

"Berburu Iblis kelas teri~" Kuroko yang mengerti apa maksud dari Akashi tadi adalah hedak menghukum Imayoshi, membuatnya harus bertindak.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun! Imayoshi-san menolongku dan merawatku. Kalau kalian semua tetap pergi maka- maka aku tak akan mau tinggal di sini!" Ucap Kuroko sedikit berteriak.

"Hmp jadi kalau aku tak menghukumnya kau akan tinggal disini bukan, Tetsuya?" Dan Kurokopun terjebak dalam perangkap Akashi, semua berjalan sesuai yang di rencanakan Akashi sedari awal surat ini di berikan.

"Eh?"

Beberapa waktu kemudian di akhir cerita Kuroko Tetsuya resmi menjadi pengantin dunia bawah dan menikah dengan Kisedai plus Kagami Taiga dan semua berkat jalan takdir yang tak bisa di prediksi kebetulannya dari awal hingga akhir seperti menjadi misteri yang sulit untuk di pecahkan.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari perayaan di istana, hari peresmian Kuroko tetsuya sebagai pengantian dunia bawah dari Kisedai dan Kagami.

"Oi Akashi jangan banyak bergerak nanodayo" Terdengar suara Midorima di balik pintu kamar Akashi.

"Shint-"

BRUKKKKKK

Terdengar suara hantaman yang sangat keras dari dalam ruangan, menyita perhatian Kuroko Tetsuya yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Akashi-kun A? Maaf mengganggu" Kuroko langsung menutup kembali pintu yang di buka.

"Tunggu dulu Tetsuya! Kuroko!" Tampak Akashi yang setengah telanjang di timpa Midorima yang membawa baju Akashi, membuat semua menjadi salah sangka dengan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sebenarnya.

"Kan ku bilang apa Shintaro, biar pelayan saja yang memakaikan bajuku. Bukannya kau pun tidak bisa! Lihat apa akibatnya, hmp" Ucap Akashi dan Midorima kembali berdiri.

"Ta-tapi saat ini semua pelayan tengah sibuk nanodayo" Midorima membela diri.

"Aku tak mau tahu bawa atau seret kemari, pelayan untuk memakaikan bajuku. Kau dan yang lain sudah memakai baju kecuali aku!hmp" Akashipun tak mau kalah.

"Tapi Akashi!"

"Perintahku adalah absolute Shintaro,jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi"

"Ahhh Kuroko sudah menghilang lagi nanodayo" Midorima melihat pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali.

"Ah Tetsuya kah?"

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah melanjutkan langkahnya di kelilingi oleh para pelayan yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan persiapan yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Kuroko adalah makhluk mutan yang merupakan pengantin dunia bawah, mulailah muncul pertanyaan pertanyaan.

Apakah Imasyoshi-san sudah tahu akan dirinya karena itu, menolongnya?

Apa alasan Imayoshi-san mengirimnya ke istana ini?

dan pertanyaan itu semua sudah membuatnya pusing, tubuhnya mulai menampakkan dampak yang tak seharusnya. Rasa lelah tiba-tiba menyerang, pusing dan haus ikut bersamanya.

"Ha-us~" Kalimat itulah yang bisa terucap sebelum Kuroko mulai kehilangan kesadaran diri.

"Otto, hampir saja" Ucap pria dengan suara yang tidak asing, menangkap tubuh Kuroko sebelum terbentur ke lantai.

"I-mayoshi-san?" Ucap Kuroko mulai semakin tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah wah sepertinya kau sangat haus Kuroko" Ucap Imayoshi mulai menggendong Kuroko yang sudah mulai tak sadarkan diri. Namun tanpa sengaja Murasakibara yang tengah berjalan di lorong yang sama melihat Imayoshi tengah menggendong Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri, mau tak mau harus salah sangka.

"Lepaskan Kuro-chin!" Tengah bersiap dengan tangan kiri yang hendak menghancurkan Imayoshi, Kuroko pun di lempar ke aras Murasakibara membuatnya lepas dari cengkraman maut Murasakibara.

"Otto hampir saja" Ucap Imayoshi tersenyum licik.

"Kuro-chin, baik-baik saja?" Murasakibara menanyapun sudah terlambat karena Kuroko sudah kehilangan kesadaran sedari tadi.

"Murasakibara kan, kalau tidak segera di bawa ke air maka tubuh Kuroko akan sangat berbahanya, mungkin" Ucap Imayoshi masih dengan senyum licik.

"Apa?" Murasakibara langsung berbalik dan pergi ke ruangan terdekat, untuk membawa Kuroko ke tempat air terdekat. Membuka pintu rungan yang tanpa permisi mendobrak masuk. Tenyata pemilik kamar itu adalah Kagami yang tengah berpakaian di bantu oleh kakak sepupunya Himuro Tatsuya.

"Murasakibara apa apa? Eh Kuroko?" Kagami dan Himuro terkejut melihat Murasakibara dengan wajah seriusnya berjalan lurus ke arah kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan pemilik kamar.

BYUUUUURRRRRRR

"Atsushi, mengapa kau melempar Kuroko-kun seperti itu?" Ucap Himuro dan Kagami berlari mendekati Kuroko yang sudah terendam ke dalam bak kamar mandi lengkap dengan baju kerajaannya.

"Habis-" Belum selesai mereka berbicara tiba tiba ekor Kuroko menghilang dan kaki berganti menjadi sirip duyung, dan baju kerajaanpun terlepas setengah karenanya. Namun karena Kuroko sudah bertemu dengan air kesadarannyapun kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

"Eh Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun, Himuro-san, Imayoshi-san bagaimana bisa disini?" Ucap Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Kuro-chin tadi pingsan~" Ucap Murasakibara dengan malasnya.

"Begitukan~, oh ya Imayoshi-san apakah sebelum Imayoshi-san menolong hamba, Imayoshi-san sudah tahu kalau aku Pengantin dunia bawah?" Ucap Kuroko lirih.

"Ah emp, karena itulah aku kesini mau mengambil imbalan karena berhasil menemuanmu" Ucap Imayoshi santai.

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan kau mengira aku menolongmu tanpa alasan? Kuroko" Imayoshi mulai tertawa geli melihat ke naifan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko yang tak mau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak jauh berbeda dengan budak yang di perjual belikan, mulai kehilangan cahaya kembali.

"Ada apa ini-ssu ramai ramai?" Ucap Kise beragabung dengan kerumunan di kamar mandi?

"Maaf aku sudah baik baik saja, minna lebih baik bersiap-siap sebelum Akashi-kun selesai" Ucap Kuroko lirih.

"Attta benar, aku harus bertemu Akashi dan meminta hadiahku, kalau begitu sampai jumpa semua" Ucap Imayoshi berjalan santai keluar ruangan dengan senyum licik masih indah terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

15 menit berlalu setelah Imayoshi keluar dari ruangan dan semenjak itu pula Kuroko walau sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hingga setelah kering ekornyapun kembali, namun alasannya untuk terus menuruti perintah dari Imayoshi kini menghilang, tak ada lagi rasa hormat yang ada hanya rasa terbuka dan sang kaisar besurai crimsonpun memasuki ruangan dengan baju kerajaan yang sudah terpasang lengkap melihat Kuroko yang mengenakan baju kerajaan basah sedang yang lain terkejut melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Tetsuya! Mengapa bajumu bisa basah!" Tegas Akashi tidak menghiraukan aura gelap di belakang Kuroko yang menunjukan dirinya tidak sedang ingin di tanya.

"Akashi-kun, maaf" Mengucapkannya tanpa memandang Akashi yang datang.

"Aka-chin, Mido-chin dan Mine-chin belum keliatan~" Ucap Murasakibara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah Shintaro sedang membangunkan Daiki untuk segera bersiap, dan kau Kuroko segera-" Belum selesai Akashi berbicara setelah perhatiannya beralih dari Murasakibara namun begitu kembali beralih pada Kuroko namun Kuroko sudah tak di tempat, menghilang?

"Kuroko? Kuro-chin? Kuroko-kun? Kurokocchi?" Tiba-tiba semua berteriak, kaget dengan Kuroko yang menghilang di depan mereka.

"Semua cepat cari Tetsuya!" Ucap Akashi membuat semua segera berpencar ke seluruh istana tanpa memberi tahu penjaga karena tak ingin membuat panik dan membuat acara di istana batal.

.

.

.

Langit putih dan panas matahari mulai terasa di kulit, angin panas mulai berhembus. Mata aquamarine dan surai baby bluenya menari bersama angin, Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini tengah berada di atap istana memandangi langit dengan hanya dengan setengah pakaian kerajaan yang tersisa karena terlepas semenjak ia tadi berubah menjadi duyung.

"O-Oi Kuroko! Baka kenapa kau ada di atap dengan pakaian seperti itu" Ucap Kagami sendiri mengatankannya dengan wajah yang teramat merah sudah serupa dengan rambutnya yang kini berada di belakang kuroko dengan sayap iblisnya yang tengah mengepak.

"Ka-gami-kun?" Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah bingung mengapa reaksi Kagami seperti itu?

"O-Oi Tetsu apa yang kau lakukan di atas atap seperti ini, ja-jangan bunuh diri loh , Tetsu!" Aomine sudah panik setengah mati, di susul oleh Kisedai yang lain sama paniknya dengan Aomine.

"Bunuh diri?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Aomine, siapa yang hendak bunuh diri. Ia ke atap hanya untuk menyegarkan kepalanya, bila di balkon istana pasti akan segera bertemu dengan pelayan yang tengah sibuk mondar mandir karena itu ia memilih atap istana untuk menyegarkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Ucap Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Kuroko cepat turun cepat sebelum acaranya dimulai" Ucap Midorima yang tiba tiba datang dengan sayap iblisnya mengulurkan tangan di saat Kagami dan Aomine lengah.

"Emp" Kuroko membalas uluran tangan Midorima dan langsung di sambut dengan tarikan yang membuat Kuroko berada dalam pelukan Midorima.

"Midorimacchi curang-ssu! Aku juga mau memeluk Kurokocchiii-ssu" Kise yang merengek dengan air mata buayanya bisa membanjiri istana.

"Kuro-chin apa mau pakai baju saja?" Ucap Murasakibara membuat MIdorima teringat bahwa saat ini Kuroko tidak memakai pakaian bawahnya?Kaca mata retak dan tanpa sengaja pelukan terpas dan Kurokopun hapir terjatuh.

"Otto, semua ayo kembali" Ucap Akashi yang datang entah dari mana langsung menangkap Kuroko agar tidak terjatuh.

"A-kashi-kun, arigatou" Ucap Kuroko yang kini berada dalam gendongan ala pengantin oleh Akashi.

"Hmp, bersiaplah atas hukumanmu Tetsuya. Karena berani-beraninya menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan, hmpp!" Seringai Akashi mulai tampak, pesona kagum Kurokopun berubah menjadi rasa ngeri dengan apa yang akan terjadi, jantung berdegup lebih kencang keringatpun tak henti mengalir.

"Eh?" Namun aneh, Kuroko sendiri tidak membenci perasaan ini?

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Setelah itu perayaanpun di selenggarakan dengan besar besaran, namun benar apa kata Akashi. Perayaan selesai dan besoknya Kuroko tidak bisa keluar kamar selama seminggu penuh, eh? Kenapa?

 **THE END**

 **WKWKWKWKWK**

* * *

 **Autors note  
**

 **Nyobain bikin fanfik Oneshoot hahah percobaan pertama ^^**

 **buat fanfik kayaknya setelah di baca baca yang punya saya kok Kurokonya selalu amnesia XD**

 **jadi pingin buat Kurokonya kasus lain deh ^^**

 **Arigatou yang sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
